


Pretty Little Doll

by scooter3scooter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV First Person, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Father would be absolutely livid if he saw me tarnishing his perfect creation by crying. Perfect little models are not supposed to cry, they sit back ruler straight waiting for instructions. Just a pretty little doll to have on display.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Pretty Little Doll

“Bye bye little Akuma,” Ladybug told the butterfly as it flew off. I could not help the heavy sigh I released once the danger was finally passed. _Finally._

Before M’lady could let her fury rise again, before she could turn around and yell at me for almost ruining this whole thing, before even our classic ‘pound it’ I ran and jumped onto the nearest building. _God, I just need to get away already. Just let me go, I did -well tried- my job, now let me be free. For once._

Though I ran away from her, she still called out, “Kitty, where are you going?!” 

Normally there would be more butterflies in my stomach than there are Akumas in Paris at the fact that she cares enough to even bother to ask. _But why should she care?_

Maybe if I keep running, leave, she will take the hint and leave me alone. My hopeful thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of her lucky charm string flying out and propelling her forward. _Just leave me alone, it is not like she could really care that much about me anyway._

Realistically she is only running after me to yell at me, because I am too stupid to just listen to her plan and so she almost got her miraculous taken. And it would have been my fault, _always my fault._

_I deserve her yelling at me, I deserve her anger, I deserve her hate. How could I not? I am the one that destroys everything, I am the one that screws up her plans, I am the one that can not even be good enough for his own dad to love._

_As if I deserve his love anyway._

Before I had a chance to retaliate, Ladybug’s lucky charm was wrapping around my arm, “Chat Noir, what is going on? You’ve been acting weird all day. You didn’t even make your dumb jokes in the fight and then you left even before our fist bump, what’s going on with you?”

_It would be dumb to believe she could actually care about me._

Shrugging as casually as I could manage, “well I would tell you I’m completely okay, but it seems I’m a little tied up,” I motioned to the lucky charm string wrapped around my arm.

Stepping forward, unwrapping me, “well you wouldn’t stop to talk,” she tried to justify herself. 

As soon as I was released I took another step back, “well M’lady, now that we have talked, I’ll be on my way,” motioning to my ring, “gotta bounce before I turn back.” I quickly moved my hand so she could not see how much time I actually had left before turning back into my even more pathetic self, if she had saw she would not let me leave this easily.

_Just let me go._

“Chat, wait,” her voice softened, “what’s wrong?” 

_Oh god,_ her voice was so full of concern and _care_ and I- _I don’t deserve it._

Before I even realized what was happening the tears that had been pressing at my eyes since Father told me this morning that I would have to start leaving school early for photo shoots started to spring free.

I turned away before she could see how weak I am, _I’m pathetic, who cries over not being able to go to school? It’s so stupid…_

I cleared my throat, not daring to wipe my tears in case she had not noticed them, “nothing is wrong, M’lady, don’t worry about me.” _I’m not worth it._

_How pathetic do you have to be to cry over something so small?_

She reached forward and grabbed my hand before I could run away again, “I know you better than that, Kitty.” 

_Does she? How could she know me? No one really knows me, either I’m Ladybug’s stupid replaceable sidekick, or I am Gabriel Agreste’s worthless son who could never deserve his love no matter how hard he tries. If you take that all away, what’s left? Just a broken scared little boy desperate to be free to even just try to figure out who he is…_

She carefully stepped around to face me. I quickly threw my hands up to cover my stupid tear stained face. _Father would be absolutely livid if he saw me tarnishing his perfect creation by crying. Perfect little models are not supposed to cry, they sit back ruler straight waiting for instructions. Just a pretty little doll to have on display._

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” she told me gently. How is she not mad at me for crying? We’re superheroes, we are not supposed to cry. 

A sob ripped from my throat before I could stop it, all the pain collected from the day finally breaking free, _finally breaking me._ “I’m fine,” I kept my hands pressing against my face. _It would be so easy to gouge my stupid leaking eyes out with my almost too dull claws._ They will never be sharp enough for what I want to do with them 

She had me in a hug before I had even realized that her arms were wrapped around me. “I’m fine,” I insisted even as sob after sob wracked my stupid body. She rubbed my back as I curled in on her, head on her shoulder, as all the energy I had had left was drained more with each insistent tear. 

_Why will she not just let me go? I’m not worth it, I’m not worth her time, her energy, her care._

Through my tears, “I-I’m so sorry,” _for everything. She does not deserve this, deserve to have to deal with the likes of me._

“Hey, hey,” her voice was so soft, so gentle, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

_I have everything to be sorry for, I’m always sorry. Sorry for being so weak, so pathetic, sorry for crying, for being such a burden, sorry for being me, being here._

She let out a deep breath, “you know, normally I try to make sure we don’t figure out anything about each other, but please Chat, this time if you want to talk _please_ talk to me,” _how could she want to spend more time with me, listen to me?_ “I’m here for you, we are partners after all right?” I could almost feel her smile.

_What even is there to talk about? How I’m a screw up? I’ll never be valuable to our team- her team I mean. How I can’t even do something as simple as be the good little doll on display for Father. All I need to do is sit there and get my photos taken but I’m selfish, I actually hoped he could love_ me _, Adrien, not just the perfume._

She did not let me go, even though she had every reason to, every right to. With each awful cry my head pounded in protest, just adding to my discomfort.

Though my only response was more cries she kept rubbing my back, “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.” 

_Strange how I can trust her with my life but not enough to confide in._

But even so, it’s still a welcome feeling to not be so alone. She just held me even as our Miraculous’s time went down, she held me until the last second. Though I did not say anything more she did not force me. _Sometimes it’s nice to not have to talk, to just get comfort._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, so it was nice to write.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
